Akatsuki's daughter
by xX-Wolf-chan-Xx
Summary: Ookami Kumori lost her memory as a child and was found and raised by Pain/Nagato and the rest of the Akatsuki. What happens during her life as Akatsuki's daughter, and hat is her past. Lol bad summary...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto characters! I only own Ookami and Shaji! Fellow oc's Yuki and Hebi belong to their respective owners!

Rating: Pg13

Note(s): This is a Shakixoc fanfic (though it comes waaay later this is mostly action and adventure ^^;)

**Akatsuki's Daughter**

**Chapter one- Prologue**

Fire. The blinding light and unbearable heat was everywhere. Screams of terror echoed out around the burning village as the residents ran about, trying to escape the danger that had invaded their home. Blood splashed across the ground and onto the feet of the murders, who held their weapons high and had the fires light reflecting off the headbands of their own village.

A pale man with long black hair put into a messy side bun and shocking red eyes ran over to a small girl, probably three years old, and took her into his arms before running straight to the exit of the village. Smoke wafter around the battle feild, making it hard to see friend from foe, only dark shadows could be seen, and the blood continued to spill on the earth.

Clutching the small child tightly, the tall male forced his legs to run faster, praying that he would be able to get her out of this horrible place. The little girl's eyes were wide with fear and confusion, the poor thing didn't have a clue what was happening, and so she clutched the mans dark clothing, as if even if she loosened her grip slightly she would end up like the people on the ground whose red life pooled around them.

A cough escaped the pale man's thoat and blood splattered onto his pantlegs, making him stumble and his vision blur. A wound that had been inflicted to his side earlier had reopened and was causing him serious damage, but still he forced himslef to move forward.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a figure with his face covered by a mask that reminded others of a dog appeared in front of the duo. The man gasped and stopped trying to turn and run in the opposite direction, but the masked figure had already plunged a sword through the mans gut and out his back, narrowly missing the tiny child still in his arms.

A twist of the blade and a loud frightening crack sounded out, the sound of several bones breaking. A misty veil quickly overtook the mans eyes and he dropped the girl slowly before falling forward deeper onto the weapon in his gut.

Grunting, the masked killer swung his sword to the side, making the man slide off and collapse to the ground in a broken heap, his black midnight hair loose and scattered around him, making it look as if the night sky had opened beneath his head.

The little girl shook in fear as the masked man turned to her, the red liquid still dripping off his weapon. Dark eyes shown through the holes off the mask and he leaned down to inspect the girl further.

She had brown hair that ended in the middle of her shoulder blades, and oddly spiked out in layers, short bangs covered half her forhead and two big eyes peeked out below them, glowing the same light red as the man who was just slaughtered.

Pity flashed in the murderers eyes for a moment before he looked around, making sure no one saw him. Then he grabbed the child and ran off to the clearing. He clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming in fright as he dashed through the woods.

He arrived at a shoreline, with many boats lining the beach, the waves washing over the bottoms and moistening the sand bellow. The mans feet softly pushed down onto the soft sand as he trudged over to the boats. He silently placed the girl in the boat and grunted as she slammed her feet into his chest and tried crawling out.

"Stop that." He ordered grabbing her and setting her back inside. Large tears began forming in her red eyes as she once again tried escaping the boat, only to be placed back where she was. "I'm trying to save you. Now stay still."

Finally listening, the girl settled for sobbing loudly and rocking back and forth. The man sighed but got into the boat as well. After a moment they were afely out into the dark blue waters, only the girls loud crying and the sound of waves crashing into the sides of their boat blocking the silence and keeping it at bay.

The sobbing became softer and soon only sniffeling remained as the girl rubbed her tear stained face. The man turned back to her and paused in his rowing, he hadn't take off his mask, so reading his expression was impossible, but somehow it seemed as though he was pitying the girl. He village destroyed and her clan mostly killed but with some lucky survivors such as herself getting away from the masacre.

He sighed again as the little child began coughing and her eyes slowly closing before she was asleep.

The little girl awoke in a little cabin with a young woman sitting next to her. The lady had long wavy blond hair and kind green eyes. She softly ran her fingers through the childs hair, immideiatly calming her.

The masked man from before was nowhere to be seen, and when the girl asked where he went the woman gave her a questioning look and simply said.

"What man, sweetie? You were alone when I found you at the shore in a boat." After she said that a confused look was given to her, and it was never spoken of again.

Turns out that the woman was the owner of an orphanage, she took care of at least fifty kids, the reason is because they were in the rain village. The village was poor and a battlefeild for most wars so when kids came into the picture, their parents were either killed... or gave up on the children and threw them away.

Now this new girl with her red eyes was the newest addition. She quickly made friends and cared about each and everyone of them, saying she would always protect them and make sure their dreams come true.

A year. She had been at the orphanage for a whole year, and during that year, no one had come to adopt a single child, because no one wanted children. The woman who owned the orphanage was finiding handeling the children hard and pushed herself to her limits to care for them, which had only resulted in her becoming quite ill...

The red eyed girl saw this and went around the village asking what or who could heal her foster mother. No one helped, but one kind man who owned a teashop said that there was an herb that would help her and that he could turn it into medicine.

Sadly, the man had lost his leg during one of the battles taking place in the rain village and couldn't walk, but he told the small girl what the herb looked like and that it was located a few miles out of the rain village, and that if she got it for him, everything would be fine.

So off the girl went, climping slippery hills and many times falling and getting covered in mud and grime. Still she searched for the herb, until finally, finally, she found it. Sitting alone on a ledge that hung over the forest below stood the pure green herb, it stood tall over that grass and hung limply because the harsh fain fell upon its leafy head.

A smile, the biggest smile ever formed on her small face, appeared on the girl's face and she ran forward, not caring that she slipped and fell in a mound of mud and that it coated her front, she stood again and quickly stopped in front of the herb, picking it and holding it out in front of her face.

She glanced down in front of her and shivered when she saw how high she was. Turning slightly she was about to leave when she flet a hand on her back. At first it was just a soft touch, but then it turned into a shove.

The ground below her disappeared and the plant she was holding slipped from her hand as she fell down below. Wind and rain pressed against her small form as the ground came closer and closer to her until...

Crack. The small girl fell limp as her head collided when a jagged rock that was resting at the bottom of the cliff. Blood oozed out of the slash in her head and ran down her face, staining her hair and her clothes, her eyes were closed and it looked as though she had fallen unconcious, but inside her head millions of thoughts ran questioning everything.

Where was she? What happened? WHO was she? How did she get here? Where were her parents? Did she have parents?

All these thoughts played through her as a sea of silence slowly fell over them as well, soon being drowend out completely and leaving a dark abyss of nothing to take their place...

Rain fell on the face of an orange haired man as his ring eyes took in what he saw. He only went for a walk, to get out of the busy atmosphere of his home, only to walk upon this.

He blinked as he felt rain drops hit his bare eyes, but continued looking up, seein a small girl fall from the cliff, her dark brown hair waving messily in the wind as she tumpled toward the Earth. No, she hadn't slipped, she had been pushed.

He saw it, the dark skinned girl with black hair timidly walking over to the girl who was glancing down the cliff edge. Sticking out her small hand and touching her back, and then shoving, making the child fall.

The dark skinned girl stood frozen for a moment, as if not believing what she had done, and then slowly took a step back before running head long back into the forest, soon being hidden by the mans vision.

He cringed slightly as he heard a crack and turned back to look at the girl who had been falling. She was laying on her side next to a rock that had blood sliding down its side and onto the green floor below. Her brown hair was becoming stained by the dark liquid and her eyes were closed.

Taking slow steps at first the man walked over to her and kneeled down, inspecting the small girl. She was pale and skinny, with small hands that were now clenched into fists. Blood slipped down her face and the man took his sleeve and tried wiping away the blood.

He cringed again when he saw the dark gash going down from her left eyebrow and ending at the left corner of her lip. He hestitated slightly before taking off his dark cloak with blood red clouds on the bottome of it and wrapping the girl in it and scooping her up. Cold rain hit his bare arms as he turned toward the forest and carried the small girl in his arms.

He could feel it radiating off her. A dark chakra... almost like shadows. Who in the world was this child and why did she have this strange aura?

...Well, he would just have to find out. Wouldn't he?

Ahahaha... sorry it's so short ^^; But it's the prologue its suppose to be short XD I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, my comp doesn't have spellcheck so I can't tell if I spell things wrong ^^; Comment are appreciated!


	2. A ninja at last!

Disclaimer:I do not own any Naruto characters! I only own Ookami and Shaji! Fellow oc's Yuki and Hebi belong to their respective owners!

Rating: Pg13

Note(s): This is a Shikaxoc fanfic (though it comes waaay later this is mostly action and adventure ^^;)

Chapter 2 - A ninja at last!

Water dripped off building tops and tree leaves as the rain around the village at last seized it's downpoor. Amegakure, or the hidden village of rain, never seemed to get a break. Not only is it a small village, but its land is located right in the middle of five of the great Shinobi lands, meaning it's a battle ground for most wars. The land was poor due to all the repairs they had to do and their army wasn't very large, and to top it all of...

IT RAINED EVERYDAY.

Sure there were some days such as today when the rain seizes for about thirty minutes or, if their lucky, maybe an hour or too and the villages could actually leave their home without wearing those RIDICULOUS rain cloaks, but it was a blessing to them anyway.

On this fateful day, where the rain seized and a small fading rainbow etched across the sky, was the day that new genin would graduate from the academy. Right now the former students were just let out of the academy and all heading home. Outside standing at the top of the school building was a twelve year old girl.

She was at least 5"6', a little tall for her age, and had long brown hair that seemed to spike from the top all the way to the bottom that ended at her mid back, one of her bangs covered the whole left side of her face.

She wore a black and red striped shirt that had sleeves almost covering her hands completely and a black sleevless jacket covered her chest. Tight black plants covered her lower half and she wore black flame shoes. Her new Rain village headband was worn with pride around her waist and her red eyes were looking endearingly at the symbol.

She scanned the school grounds searching for something before her eyes landed in the shadow of a nearby building. With a grin she ran and jumped of the school roof, shocking some passerby's below, and grabbed a nearby cable to slide down next to a couple standing beside the tower before.

"Deidara-niisan and Sasori-niisan!" She exclaimed while running to the two and hugging the blond around the waist and then the red head.

"We've come to bring you back to the base Ookami-chan." Sasori stated while glancing down at her, his eyes lingering for a moment on the hidden rain village headband. "You passed the exams?"

"Yes yes yes YES!" The girl named Ookami shouted while hopping up and down, a slight smile twitched on the red haired man's lips before his face once again became stoic. The blond on the other hand, wasn't so indifferent.

"You passed, un! I'm so proud of ya, yeah!" Deidara picked up the small girl in his arms and began twirling her around with a delighted expression upon his face. Ookami yelped for a mometn before grinning down at her "brother" and giggeling lightly. Sasori gave a look of annoyance and rose his eyes to heaven.

"Oi, unless you want Leader-sama on us for being late, let's go." He huffed, Deidara gave him a short glare, still cuddeling the girl close to him.

"Impatient as always, un." Ookami became nervous as the two glared at each other, she could almost see the electricity passing between them.

"Uhm, I agree with Sasori-niisan, after all I want to show Daddy my headband!" The burnnett said with glee, struggeling to get out of the elders grasp. Deidara finally placed her down and messed up her hair, getting a disapproving look from Sasori who began fixing the now tangled mess.

"Ehh, well let's get going before Sasori-danna throws a tantrum, un." Deidara said slyly, gaining a glare from said red haired S-rank criminal. Ookami, who stood between them, gave a nervous/scared look, there was NO WAY she was witnessing one of there verbal battles.

AGAIN.

Deidara created one of his birds in his hand and tossed it out, with a loud command and a quick hand seal the sculpture grew to a larger version of itself in a cloud of smoke and Deidara jumped on, followed soon after by Sasori. Ookami grabbed the birds wing and lifted herself onto the clay living sculpture and sat comfortably between her two close friends and hooped her arms through theres with a smile.

Large wings began fluttering as they were lifted off the ground. Ookami yelped as the launched into the sky and began giggling uncontrolably as the wind rushed through her hair, making the odd spikes in her hair begin to become more defined and her bangs spread over her face. She always enjoyed flying with her nii-san's, even if sometimes they purposely terrified her by making odd flips in the air, causing her to clench onto the flying art for dear life.

The village passed below them, with many bystanders staring up in amazment at the trio that flew through the air, many children dancing around with their arms spread out like wings, pretending they themselves were flying. Ookami smiled down at the onlookers and waved out with a grin.

A couple of people waved back hesitantly, others jaws dropped at the site of a twelve year old ridding on the back of a strange bird in the middle of the rainy village. Deidara grabbed her by the hood of her jacket and wagged a finger at her with a scowl. The red eyed girl smiled sheepishly and quickly apologized for drawing attention.

The tallest building in all of Amegakure soon appeared before them and the bird flew to an opening on the side of the building, located at the top where a statue was placed. The mouth was opened with its tongue sticking out and its hand holding out a fan. Ookami had to admit... the statue was... out of place and odd.

Ookami squealed in excitment as the flew towards the opening and she saw a tall man with orange hair and ringed eyes standing at the entrance inside the mouth. Before the bird had even landed, and dangerously high from the ground, the young genin leaped off and landed on the tongue of the statue. She stumbled slightly and nearly slipped off, seeing as her landing wasn't well thought out and the ground below her was wet, but she regained her balance.

The man, who had tensed when his daughter leaped off the bird and nearly fell to her death because of her slip up, relaxed slightly but not for long. His ringed eyes widened has the red eyed female crashed into him in a bone crushing hug and he winced in pain.

"Daddy! I passed! I passed the exams I'm a ninja! Are you happy Daddy? Huh, are you?" Ookami spilled out in one breath while looking up at her fathers face, which was lined with peircings and was currently twisted into discomfort. He had to say, even after eight years of surprise glomps and hugs, he STILL was not used to direct contact.

"Yes yes, I'm very proud of you. PLEASE let go Ookami, you are breaking my spine in two." It was a lie of course, seeing as it was impossible for a young twelve year old to harm him at all, but it certainly felt like she was snapping his vertebrae.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Pain looked down at his daughter and sighed at her disappointed look, but at the risk of him going through more discomfort he settled for holding her close in a some-what hug. That alone was enough to make the new ninja smile.

"What rank did you make in the class?" The orange haired leader asked looking at his adoptive daughter expectantly. EVer since discovering her alone in the wet forests of Amegakure eight years ago, he expected nothing but pure talent from this small girl. She smiled shyly and brought out a peice of paper from her jacket and handed it to him.

"They said our scores were on that, but I didn't look, I wanted Daddy to see first." A loud "awwww" could be heard from Deidara, since the duo had landed not long ago and was observing the father-daughter scene before them. Sasori merely rolled his eyes and grabbed his partner by the callor, promptly dragging him out of the room.

Pain watched the two leave before unfolding the paper and studying his daughters scores. They were listed as so:

Taijutsu: 4/5

Ninjutsu: 5/5

Genjutsu: 2/5 (could use improvment)

Offense: Very keen to this, her strength is formidable.

Defense: Seems to lower this when attacking opponent.

Speed: Average.

Stamina: Average.

Intellegience: Average.

Tools: Has good aim, but if distracted the weapon used could miss her target. Recommend improving focus.

Clone jutsu: Preformed perfectly, hand seals a little slow but with practice will improve.

Substitution jutsu: Took a while do get right, but since practicing has gotten better, though not perfect.

Overall score: 85 Rank: B

...

With his original body, Nagato whooped in pure joyful ecstasy causing the birds outside to fly away in fright, but with his Deva path he stuffed the paper inside his cloak and breathed deeply.

"Good job, the others will want to see. Come along." Turning on his heel Pain walked out of the room, followed closely behind with a wide grinning Ookami, who had a skip in her step.

"YOU GOT RANKED B! B! OH MY GOD!" The blue haired female of Akatsuki screamed as she hugged the burnet in her arms closely with tears of pure joy streaming down her face. Pain, who had arrived with her daughter only five minutes ago, drew back an inch as all the members of his organization crowed around his daughter. "I'm gonna make you a big victory dinner! What would you like? Oh forget I asked I'm going to make everything!"

Ookami watched as Konan skipped down the hall and slid into the kitchen, then winced as she heard the loud clatter of pans and watched a plate roll out of the room before falling back.

Kakuzu twitched his odd green and red eyes, crossing his arms and glaring in Pain's direction. "Whatever she broke I'm not paying to replace."

The Akatsuki leader just sighed in reply and went to see then damage that his partner had done. Ookami sweatdropped as the rest of the Akatsuki began questioning her again.

"So you're defense isn't great but your offense is commenable?" Kisame ask, towering over her, she nodded before being turned to Itachi.

"We're going to work on your Genjutsu." He stated.

"Oka-." Before she could finish she was turned to Sasori.

"Tomorrow you going to improve your defense with me."

"Uh, okay."

"I'll help you increase speed." Deidara mentioned.

"I call teaching her seduction jutsu!"

"KONAN!" Pain's angry voice yelled.

"Okay fine, I'll help with the basics jeez."

"And I'll help with offense!" Hidan said while swinging his scythe around, Pain immediatly appeared behind him with an angry tic.

"If you sacrifice my daughter I swear to your god I will burn you alive, and since you are immortal I will put you through the worst pain over and over again." The silver haired Akatsuki member cringed and pouted at his leader with a glare.

"So we're going to have to make a training schedule for you." Pain announced walking over to a nearby table with Konan's origami sitting atop it and grabbing a peice of paper and a pen.

"At 10: 30 you'll start basic training with Konan, at 11:00 Kisame will teach you weapons training, at 11: 30 Sasori will help with your defense, 12:00 is lunch, 12: 30 is when you help Zetsu with his rose garden." A cough is heard from the living venus fly trap as the male Akatsuki members gave him suspicious looks. "1:00 is speed training with Deidara, and that includes evasive monuvers, 1:30 will be strength inscrease with Kakuzu, 2:00 genjutsu training with Itachi, and then 2: 30 will be stamina and strength with Hidan, the rest of the time you will be training with me over Ninjutsu and anything else you are having difficulties with until 5:00. Understood?"

Ookami was frozen still as she listened to her father listing off her training Schedule, and she thought he was strict during the week BEFORE her exams!

"Understood." The red eye kunochi offered a light smile when, on the inside, she was in turmoil for her upcoming training. The rest of the Akatsuki behind her gave sympathetic looks before turning to Konan, who had just left the kitchen asking if anyone wanted to help her.

Let's just say, they didn't need their ninja abilities to get the HELL outta that mess.

Ookami walked out of her bathroom dressed in her night attire, consisting of a longsleeved white shirt and baggy red and white spotted pants. Her hair was put into spiked bun and her bangs still sticking to her face after her shower.

Crawling onto her bed she fluffed her pillow before grabbing a scroll that was next to her bed on a desk and also a white stuffed wolf with a black strip going down the left side of its face. Sitting the stuffed animal next to her she opened the scroll to reveal the substitution jutsu.

Studying the hand signs she began forming them, not actually putting chakra into it, just trying to memorize how the movements went so she could use it tomorrow. Lord knew she would need it...

She jumped when her door opened and shoved her hand under her pillow, fingering a shuriken that was hidden beneath the soft object. When she spotted familiar orange hair she relaxed and settled onto her pillow.

Pain walked in while closing the door and looked at the scroll in his daughters lap.

"Substitution?" He asked, Ookami smiled before nodding and placing the manuscript back on her desk.

"Just getting ready for tomorrow." Pain nodded in agreement, it was a good idea, knowing his members things could get dangerous, which is why he threatened all of them with their lives if Ookami was seriously injured. He glanced down at her ninja headband, which was lying on her bookcase, folded nicely and placed on top of her clothes for tomorrow.

His lips curled up slightly with pride looking at the headband, who knew that the girl he found at the bottom of a cliff, almost dead, would become a ninja? Certainly not him, which was why when she asked him to sign a permission form to join the ninja academy he very nearly spit out his breakfast, but instead he settled for choking on it, causing Konan to panic.

Resting a hand on Ookami's head he brushed his nose against her forhead. The Akatsuki leader never kissed his daughter goodnight, not because he didn't want to, but because he just didn't feel comfortable doing it, he always thought of showing affection to his daughter but thought better of it, knowing he would become even MORE attached to her if he did.

So he settled for just brushing his nose against her forhead, and to Ookami that was her kiss goodnight, and it was good enough for her. With a wide grin on her face Ookami kissed her fathers cheek, making him rear back like he always did and giggled.

"Make sure to go to bed early." Pain coughed making his way to the door.

"Yes Daddy, I will." Ookami reassured, crawling under her red covers and grabbing her stuffed wolf, holding it close. "Tell everyone I said goodnight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Pain twitched at the cute comment then sighed, how in the world did his daughter end up so happy, nice and, dare he say it, cute?

It was just another one of lifes mysteries he supposed. Without another word he nodded his head, turned off the light, and walked out the door, closing it behind him and standing outside motionless.

He waited, and waited, and waited. Waiting a few minutes more, waiting... waiting...

...

FOR GOD'S SAKE WHEN WAS SH-! Oh... there it was. The soft snores coming from the twelve years olds room. Closing his eyes, Pain sighed softly making his way down the hall to tell the rest of the Akatsuki his daughters good wishes for them, though they would fall upon deaf ears, knowing that most of them would be celebrating their 'niece's' graduation.

It was going to be a long night...

Don't kill me... please... I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! (no she doesn't) SHUT UP! -sigh- I know, I made Pain ooc don't shoot me for it! DX

But like I promised, longer chapter~~~~ Mwahahahahaaaaa...

And that's all I've got... COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! XD


End file.
